


A Cup of Kindess Yet

by cookiesandcream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream/pseuds/cookiesandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry meet at a christmas party, and then they lose each other by the end of the night. Niall makes it his life's mission to find him again to kiss for new year's and start the new year off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Kindess Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outwardbound93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outwardbound93/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve night and Niall Horan was miserable, to put it lightly.

Niall used to be one of the biggest Christmas fans there was. He'd start singing Christmas carols as soon as Halloween ended. He would wear a santa hat every other day and then an elf hat on the days inbetween just to mix it up. His room would be full of Christmas, a mini tree decorated and everything, stickers for his windows, tinsel to hang up and around every piece of furniture. He never allowed his mom to pick out the Christmas tree, he had to find the perfect one and the tree would never be fake, never. His mom and him would decorate the house and then the tree, and then they'd make Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. He'd listen to his christmas music all day long even if the song repeated itself more than once he still listened.

Now he wouldn't even sing christmas carols in December, he never touched santa hats, or elf hats, he wouldn't even think about decorating at all. His friend Louis had to force him to put up a wreath in his apartment to have a little spirit but every time Niall looked at it he got miserable. Now he doesn't even care to have a christmas tree, it didn't matter if it was fake or not. He won't make cookies or drink hot chocolate anymore, and every time a christmas song came on on the radio he either switched the channel or shut it off completely.

There was a reason everything involving Christmas changed for him and that was because of his brother, who died in a car accident in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve when he was thirteen. He was traumatized by it because he blamed himself. It was Niall who threw a fit when his mom forgot to buy eggnog because it was a tradition to have it on Christmas morning. Greg had offered to go and get it, and he died less than twenty minutes later by crashing into a telephone poll, leaving Niall's spirit crushed.

Yet here he was at a huge house party on christmas eve hosted by Louis' friend Liam, not dwelling and moping around his flat. He'd lost Louis about a minute ago and they’d barely stepped through the door before he caught the words "...get you outta your bah humbug funk"

Louis knew about his brother's death but he refused to let Niall fall to ruin every Christmas because of it. Niall appreciated his efforts but he knew they would only work for an hour at the most before he thought of his brother again.

He stood on his tippy toes trying to find the brunnette through the crowd until he was bumped by a person next to him making him almost face plant the floor. Then he decided to get out of the middle of the crowd since he was claustrophobic and being right in the middle probably won't make his bah humbug of a mood any better.

There was not much luck in finding the exit to the large living room until he got to the end of the dancing crowd into an archway for the entrance to the dining room. Once again he searched for Louis but he came up short not seeing any glimpse of the brunnette. Niall began to think of just ditching this party all together but then he realized Louis was his ride, because for one he didn't bring his own car and for two he didn't have any money for a taxi.

A blonde girl waltzed over to him, interrupting his thoughts, and smiled seductively at him making Niall want to cringe but he didn't. "I don't know if you noticed but there's a mistletoe over our heads, and we can't exactly break tradition so.." She started to lean up, her gaze fixated on his lips, but he pushed her away gently "Uh sorry but no"

The blonde girl shrunk down and let out an annoyed huff before walking away.

Now Niall definitely did not want to be there, so the only way he thought of surviving this godawful party was by drinking, but in order to do that he needed to find a drink so he went back into the crowd reluctantly. He asked around for where the booze was until he was lead to a bucket of ice with only guinness left.

He picked it up looked at,and then shrugged opening the can and taking a sip.

****

It was an hour later when Niall ran out of beer so he went to go and find some more in the kitchen. He had heard people saying that the kitchen was off limits due to a mess that was made by cooking.

Niall being Niall completely ignored those instructions heading straight into the kitchen where he noticed flour and dough everywhere and hears the tune of 'All I Want for Christmas Is You', the smell of gingerbread, and a brunette with long curly hair shaking his hips to the song and whistling as he did. The brunette he also noticed was wearing a santa hat with his outfit of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

_Who the hell is this?_ Niall wondered and then his curiosity got the better of him "Uhmm hello?" The whistling immediately stopped and he heard something being placed down on the marble counter, then the boy turned around. The boy was gorgeous, his green eyes sparkling, his lips rosy and plump, and holy shit his jawline could cut him. Niall tried to avoid all of those things but there was one thing Niall could not ignore and that was the man's dazzling smile. It was infectious and it had a charming way to it which made it quite difficult for Niall not to try and smile back.

"Hi there," The man responded kindly in a husky voice and _oh god his voice was attractive too_. "Errr hello. It um smells nice in here, what are you making?" Niall asked awkwardly desperately wanting to hear the gorgeous boy's voice again. "As a matter of fact gingerbread cookies is what I'm making right now," the green eyed boy responded with a laugh.

"I assume you're here for booze, but here I have not only booze but I have gingerbread cookies as well as booze here" the boy spoke "Now do you want just plain old regular booze or do you want some extra delicious tasty cookies, made by me of course, as well as some booze? Oh and I guess you'll have me to talk to here as well" the boy proposed with a smirk

Niall spluttered "Uhh yeah, yeah sure I-I'll stay." The boy grinned his dimples showing and gestured him to the high top table on his left, "I'll just be one second just gotta finish putting these cookies in the oven then I'll be right over"

"You never said I had to wait for the cookies," Niall said playfully he doesn't know what's gotten into him, this boy suddenly had made him feel happier than he had in a long time and he's met him not even a minute ago. The man laughed stuffing the tray of cookies into the oven and muttering something under his breath he couldn't quite catch causing Niall to giggle.

_Wait what?_ Niall slapped his hand over his mouth to refrain it somehow. He's in front of the most good looking lad he's seen in awhile and he giggles, he giggles out of all things. An annoying laugh is 100% better than a giggle in Niall's mind and as soon as it comes to reality his cheeks flush red.

The man just laughs again making his cheeks redder and Niall is silently cursing at himself in his mind.

The brunette went over to the fridge "Alright so all Liam's got is some Baileys" picks out the bottle setting it on the table and plotting himself in the chair across from Niall. "Ugh is that really all that boy has?" Niall whined "Bloody hell aren't you supposed to be from Ireland blondie?"

"Just because I'm irish and the drink is from Ireland doesn't mean it's my particular fave." The man nodded with a laugh at the end "So where's all the red hair if your truly from Ireland?" the green eyed boy teased, making Niall say "Hey! That's not what all irish people look like! The people I know most of them are brunettes, like I was until I dyed it blonde" The brunette looked confused for a minute but soon he understood and so then he said "So I guess I can't really call you blondie huh?" he joked pouring the creamy drink into a glass and handing it to Niall who gladly started to drink it.

"W-w-where are you from?" Niall slurred a bit as the man took his own sip of baileys. "I'm from Holmes Chapel, it's in Cheshire, but now I live here in London" he explained "Same!!" Niall exclaimed "Wait except I'm from Ireland not London, now I live in London"

Once again he laughed "I figured as much," and smiled at him lazily causing Niall to sort of smile at him back. Then all of a sudden the man jumped up and exclaimed "This is my jam!"

Niall listened it was the song he was whistling to when he walked into the kitchen and the boy smiled waiting for the chorus to start. It was then Niall noticed that the curly haired lad had dimples, could this person be any more perfect? The chorus eventually came and the boy in the santa hat started to sing the lyrics really loudly. Niall thought of him as an elf except much taller, much taller indeed, singing christmas songs while wrapping up gifts to put under the tree.

The dancing boy then all of a sudden turned and pointed at Niall singing "all I want for Christmas is youuuu..."

Niall started to crack up and soon after so did Harry his hands on his knees for support as he laughed. This boy gave off such a cheery aura and Niall hasn't felt this alive in months. The brunette eventually got up and leaned against the table next to Niall, and resumed drinking his beer.

"You're cute you know that?" the green eyed boy stated with a smirk as he turned to face Niall.

"And you're hot," Niall blurted making the boy laugh "You are so drunk," causing them both to start cracking up again.

They carried on their conversation for hours, losing track of time, burning the cookies by being so invested in their conversations. It was as if they had all the time in the world on their hands.

That is until a drunk Louis entered the kitchen, "Niall Horan!" he exclaimed "I have been looking for you all night! Come here I need to show you something". Louis marched over and grabbed Niall by the arm dragging him away from the beautiful man without even a chance to say goodbye.

He steered Niall out of the kitchen back into the living room where the large crowd had dwindled a bit seeing as it was now 2 a.m. Louis then stopped him in front the TV and pointed to an xbox console. "I finally have an idea of what you should get me for my birthday - an xbox!"

Niall who had started to become a bit sober replied with, "Wasn't your birthday yesterday? I thought I got you something already"

"O-oh r-right you did didn't you," Louis slurred in response and Niall huffed yanking his arm back and trying to find his way back to the kitchen where the man was. It took him five minutes to get back and once he did he was shocked.

There was nothing there.

No trace of empty beer bottles, no baileys, no flour, no dough on the counter, no cookies in the oven, and more importantly no brunnette swinging his hips side to side to music. Niall was shell shocked how did the man just disappear without a single trace?

He almost started to cry when he realized that he forgot to ask the man of his name.Niall began to think that maybe he hallucinated the perfect man because Niall was sure that he could definitely fall in love with that boy someday.

Niall suddenly not feeling the need to drink anymore calls a cab for him and Louis to drive them to their shared flat. Although he wasn't even close to sober he still dragged Louis away from the party and to the taxi when it got there.

****

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon when Niall woke up with a pounding headache, and with a groan he sat up with his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and then collapsed back into his pillow. All of sudden Louis barged into his room setting a glass of water and painkillers on the bed stand before flopping down on the other side of Niall.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Niall mumbled not bothering to open his eyes to look at him. All Louis did was huff and reply with a "I didn't."

Niall's eyes shot open but he didn't have the energy to snap at the older boy for not caring whether he woke him up or not. "Thanks for the painkillers" was all he could manage while he took the pills and gulped them down with the water, and he heard the older boy groan and wave his hand to say no big deal.

The blonde laid back down on the sheets trying to will himself not to throw up, he imagined that Louis did the same or he had already thrown up while Niall was asleep. "Hey mate there's really only one thing I remember from last night, and that is getting you from the kitchen to show you the xbox..I think it was? Aww whatever but anyway who was the lad with the santa hat?"

It was as if Niall had amnesia and then he suddenly remembered everything because Niall now remembered the boy from the night before, he jumped up out of the bed and shouted 'You saw him?! This is great oh my god! I thought I imagined him!" Louis moaned "Mate mate! Slow down my head is killing me please stop shouting and talk like a normal person okay?"

Niall toned down his voice but continued to ramble "I met him and he was baking gingerbread cookies! And then we had Bailey's which I hate but I just drank it anyway because he was literally like in love with it and I just couldn't resist and then we talked for hours and hours about anything or everything! He was **_so cute_** but _**sooo hot**_ too" Louis cut him off by putting his hands over his mouth.

"Alright alright I get it you have a crush. My little Nialler is growing up," Louis says fondly while pinching his cheeks like a grandmother would. Niall blushes and slaps his hands away.

"It was all for nothing though I forgot to ask him for his name, and now I may never see him again" Niall cried his eyes starting to well up with tears. "And with growing up comes hormones, come here" Louis insists pulling Niall in for a hug, who in return burrowed his face into his neck.

"You know what let's call Liam maybe it's one of his other friends," Louis said pulling away and taking out his phone from his pocket. He started to scroll through his contacts until he reached Liam and pressed call, pressing the speaker button. It rang for what felt like forever to Niall until finally Liam picked up "Louis what the hell mate it's too early for this what do you want?" He demanded "Liam! It's Niall! Do you remember a guy with long brown curly hair wearing a santa hat?" Niall shouted and Liam groaned "Niall look I'm sorry but there was a lot of people here last night if you want me to remember you’re gonna have to be more specific" "Okay Okay he was in the kitchen baking for some reason and he had um tattoos I think..yes tattoos on his arms"

There was silence for a moment until Liam sighed "Yeah sorry mate but i can't remember anything from last night it's a total blank. Hell I didn't even go near my kitchen all night," Niall frowned before answering a quick "Oh okay thanks anyways, bye," Liam then ended the call with another sorry.

"This was all for nothing! I can't even track him down because I didn't even ask for his stupid name! What kind of a person forgets to ask someone's name?" Niall cried once again and Louis only gave him a sad smile.

"Now now no need to cry, you could find him again London's big but it's not that big. He does live in London right?" Louis inquired and Niall simply nodded sniffing. Louis gave him a small smile before tapping the blonde's head saying "now use that pretty little head of yours and find him okay?" Niall was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking, before he sprung up again towards the door that lead to the hallway saying "I've got an idea"

"Wait! Niall it's Christmas today and remember I'm taking you to my place this year.” Niall stopped in his tracks and tried not to deflate in disappointment. "Sorry mate but whatever your plan is it's going to have to wait until we get back."

"When are we going?" Niall asked trying not to let his emotions take over his voice. "Well since I spent all my money on the New Years Party, we’re going to have to drive which takes about three hours so really anytime now, since it's Christmas and there's probably going to be traffic somewhere"

"Alright I'll pack my bag," Niall said solemnly and Louis came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll pack a bag for you, you go take a shower you smell like tequila," Louis said lightly trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks Lou." "No problem Ni.” Then a half an hour later both of them piled into Louis' car, throwing the bags in the back and then drove off to Doncaster.

****

Two days later Niall was itching with excitement because he could see that mysterious boy again today and maybe finally learn his name.

After eating a bagel and having some coffee Niall finally grabbed his coat, pulled on his boots, grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen, and was running out the door to his car. Once he got in the car he thought through his plan.

He vaguely remembered the curly haired lad talking about a bakery and how its lemon meringue pies were out of this world, but to annoy himself more he couldn't remember the name of the place. So he decided that he would go to the closest bakery first and ask around for the curly haired lad in the meantime trying the pie, for good measure, and if they haven't seen him he'd try another bakery.

It took about five minutes to drive to a local bakery called 'Lola's Kitchen,' and he could hear his heart starting to hammer in his chest. Nonetheless he took a deep breath and walked inside the bakery. He got into line and once it was his turn he ordered a lemon meringue pie. When the lady came back he finally asked "excuse me but do you know a boy with brown hair, long curls, and dimples? He was pretty tall too". The lady shook her head and Niall sadly thanked her and walked to one of the tables.

Once he was done he got back into his car and tried to give himself some optimism for when he headed to the next bakery in the city. It took about 10 minutes to get from Lola's to this other bakery in the city.

This time he just went straight up and asked the employee if she saw the boy, he once again dejectedly thanked the girl and then asked one of the elder customers about the lemon meringue pie, and the elder replied with that they were very good. So for the sake of the no named boy he had to try another piece of the lemon meringue pie from this bakery as well.

The rest of his day he went to two more bakeries taking a break in between because he's had a lot of pies, but all resulted the same way as the first and the second bakery. None of them had seemed to even notice the boy of his dreams, who was out there somewhere in London.

The more he went to the bakeries over the next few days and came back with nothing, the more Niall was starting to doubt Louis in his saying that "London was big, but it's not that big". Clearly the lad hasn't ever tried looking for someone in a capital city before with many different places to find them, but in all rationality who really has?

***

Today was New Year's Eve and Louis was throwing a party at their flat, he bought a speaker to connect his phone with, red solo cups and tequila, party poppers, and he even ordered catering to come by. The party was set to start at 7 o'clock, and Louis was out in the center of the city for last minute party supplies, and Niall was at 'Supreme Bakery', the very last bakery he had left to check out in London. Niall hoped and prayed that today he would finally see the green eyed boy who he's been obsessing over to find for the past week. However when he got there he had no such luck once again, and Niall was so upset. He really thought he would find this boy through this entire process, and here he was with only two pounds left inside his wallet due to all the pies he bought, and all of it for a boy he wasn't sure he'd ever see again.

Cutting off his depressing thoughts was his phone ringing, he sighed until he recognized it as the ringtone he set for Louis so he answered the call mostly because he knew it was something about later that night. "Hello?"

"Hey Ni, I'm taking longer than I expected so could you do me a huge favor? Please?" requested Louis. Niall tried to act like he was perfectly fine, "Yeah, yeah what do you need Tommo?"

"Could you please get home so you could let the catering in, they're coming at 6:30" Louis begged and Niall agreed saying 'bye' before ending the call and once again sighing before hopping in his car and driving back to the flat. Niall figured he just let them in and then he'd sulk on the couch and watch sad movies until Louis got back. He knew he had 'Marley and Me' on DVD so he planned on watching that.

It took him about twenty minutes to get back home and luckily the catering company wasn't there yet so he marched up to the door, unlocked it, and then went inside and plopped himself on the couch. It took him a second to realize he would have to get up to put the movie in, but the doorbell ringing cut his thought process off. He groaned when he looked out his window to see it was the catering company, but he got up and answered the door.

There stood a man, not that much older than him with ginger hair, stood in front of his door with a small smile. "Hello sir, my name is Ed from the catering you called for. Where should we set up?"

"The kitchen is good, but if you need someplace else you can use the dining room it's just down the hall from it," Niall replied pointing to his kitchen and trying not to sound grumpy. The ginger thanked him and started down his steps again to help unload their van, but Niall stopped him "Oh and by the way how many of there are you?" "There's four of us, if you need more we could always call the company," the man replied but Niall waved him off "Nah four is fine, I was just curious".

Niall left the door open and went back to the living room where he remembered to get the disc and put it in the dvd player before sitting back down on the leather couch again. He was only a few minutes into the movie when he heard the caterers starting to bring their supplies inside. Hearing them talking and laughing together, somehow reminded him to text Louis saying that he let the caterers inside. A few minutes later, Louis replied back with a 'Thanks mate!' and Niall read it then switched off his phone off and tossed it onto the cushion next to him.

While watching the movie Niall began to smell something in the kitchen, he couldn't decipher exactly what it was but he knew that it made him hungry. So the blonde decided to go to the kitchen to figure it out and get some crisps so he could eat away his pain of never seeing the brunette boy again. He got out of the living room and took a right into the hallway where the kitchen door was.

When he got to the kitchen door and rounded the corner he expected to keep walking but he ran into one of the caterers instead. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, here let me help," insisted Niall when he heard something clatter to the ground. Once he bent down to retrieve it, he accidentally banged heads with the caterer making him unbalanced causing him to fall onto his ass.

Niall spluttered into a laugh saying "I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of that," in between breaths.

"Niall?”

Puzzled with how the caterer knew his name, Niall looked up only to find the long curly haired boy he'd been hoping to find all week long. It all made sense, the green eyed boy wasn't a friend of Liam's he was one of the caterers he ordered. Which is why he was in the kitchen cooking in the first place.

Niall, who was over the moon with happiness, thought a whole lot about what he’d say when he saw the boy again but only "I-It's you," came out. Niall shook off the shock and tackled the boy into a hug causing the boy to fall over with a laugh.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I remembered you talked about a bakery that has the best lemon meringue pie, so I went to every bakery in London and I tried their pies and asked around for you but they said they've never seen you before-" Niall rambling was cut off by the the boy. "Bloody hell Niall. You've been to every single one?" the boy looked at him so the blonde nodded at him in return. "Well since you've been to every single one, which bakery was the best?" the boy asked with a laugh.

"Uh the place that was really close to the center of the city, ah yes 'Olivia's Place' was definitely my favorite."

"Well Niall great minds think alike then because that is my favorite place for pies as well," the boy smirked.

“Wait wait how do you know my name? More importantly what's your name actually?" Niall exclaimed still on top of the boy.

"Its Harry, Harry Styles. And I know your name because your friend that came into the kitchen that night said it” Harry explained. Niall sighed fondly, the boy's name was Harry and there's a prince named Harry. That can't just be a coincidence Niall thought fondly.

"Niall! What are you doing to the caterer?" Louis exclaimed in surprise and horror. Niall looked down seeing Harry starting to laugh, only then realizing what their current position looked like. "It's not what it looks like!" Niall shouted quickly scrambling off Harry putting his hands up in the air as if to show he didn't touch the boy.

Harry straightened up after picking up the items he knocked over when he bumped into Niall, and stuck out his hand to Louis with a friendly smile "Hello, I'm Harry one of your caterers this evening.” Louis just looked at his hand, and Niall was suddenly worried for some reason that Louis wouldn't shake it but Louis did the opposite and smiled back before shaking Harry's hand "Nice to meet you I'm Louis, and this is Niall, but I see you have already figured that out," Louis smirked giving Niall a pointed look. Niall knew what that meant, it meant he approve. Niall grinned at that. He then nodded his head towards the door, signaling to him that he wanted him to leave.

"Now, now I'll let you two get back to what you were doing' Louis said with a wink before exiting the kitchen.

"So um sorry about that, and sorry about uh crashing into you as well" Niall apologized and Harry just waved his hand in the air "I'm afraid that was my fault cutie, see I'm a bit clumsy myself," Niall blushed when he said 'cutie' and tried to make it unnoticeable but Harry saw. "Aww you blush how cute" Harry commented sweetly

"Shut up" Niall mumbled hiding his face when his face burned even more which caused Harry to chuckle. Niall opened his mouth to try and change the subject until Ed called "Harry! Come here!"

Niall immediately began to realize that a whole crowd of people were coming inside because of the sudden boom of voices and laughter filled the flat, and his mood dampened because he realized that Harry had to go do his job. Sour thoughts filled the blonde's head suddenly. _What if this was the very last time he'd see him? What if he leaves early again?_

A hand on his chin cut off his thoughts, he looked up to see Harry and it was as if he could read his mind, "I'll be here don't worry. I'll find you okay?" Niall nodded his head and Harry started to back out of the kitchen before turning around and pointing at him "Midnight, I'll find you then!" and then the boy was gone.

Niall was slightly confused "Why midnight?" he found himself talking aloud "It's New Year's Eve you idiot" Louis said sarcastically walking back into the kitchen with two beers.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" Niall laughed Louis nodded chuckling along with him before handing him a beer and throwing an arm over his shoulder, "Let's go to where the parties at," insisted Louis.

****

It was now five minutes until midnight and Niall was starting to get anxious, he had seen Harry around about two or three times but an hour ago he completely disappeared from his sight. _Where could he have gone?_

Niall tried his best to keep the bad thoughts from coming to mind with sayings like _he promised_. He decided to go and check the kitchen but only the girl caterer was in there, and she said that Harry was around the house serving some cookies that just got done. So he walked back into the busy living room where the TV was playing the countdown at the London Eye.

He heard the announcer telling them two minutes and Niall started panicking even more. _Where was he?_ In the time they announced this and Niall started to freak out a minute had gone by and Harry had come up behind him at 20 seconds left and tapped his shoulder. Niall, who was still a little panicked, turned around and threw his arms around him while Harry returned the embrace. They then broke away and started to countdown from 10 to 1.

_**"10.."** Harry locked eyes with Niall, and took a step forward._

_**"9..."** Niall couldn't look away._

_**"8.."** Harry touched his waist._

_**"7.."** Niall felt electricity shoot through his body._

_" **6.."** Harry pulled him closer. _

_**"5.."** Niall's palms were sweaty._

_**"4.."** The world seemed to stop around them. _

_**"3.."** Harry cupped the side of his face. _

_**"2.."** Niall breathed in his cologne wanting nothing more than his lips on his. _

_**"1!"** Both of them leaned in._

As everyone screamed 'happy new year', their lips finally met. Niall sighed in bliss, practically melting in Harry's arms as the boy's soft lips overlapped his, sending a current of electricity throughout his body. It felt as if sparks were flying in the air as they kissed. Niall threw his arms around Harry's neck unconsciously tangling them in his curls. Harry's tongue flicked across his lips, asking for permission, Niall complied, drunk on Harry's lips. As Harry's hands started to travel downwards on his backside a cough interrupted them.

Just like that the kiss ended as they jumped apart, only to find none other than Louis Tomlinson raising his eyebrows at them with his hands crossed over each other. 

"Louis really?" Niall whined causing Louis to smile at him smugly before winking at him and walking away, leaving just Harry and Niall alone again. Niall laughed "Sorry about him he's just uh protective I guess" Harry snorted at that "Just a tiny bit" he joked showing Niall his thumb and pointer finger an inch apart as he did.

"So um what are we?" Niall asked desperate for an answer he's been wondering since he found Harry again. "Because I really like you, not just the boring I like you but like the like liking, like I want you to be my boyfriend like. Not that I want you to be my boyfriend right away, like that’s way too soon. Sorry that's a lot of likes-"

Harry interrupted him by capturing Niall's lips in his, "I want that too, maybe after a few dates of course" he mumbled smugly against Niall's lips when they pulled away.

"Really?" Niall asked staring at him with his eyes wide. "Yes I really do," Harry beamed at him before capturing his lips in his one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @foureyedniall on tumblr couldn't have done this without you! :)


End file.
